Falling Up
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Everyone falls down. But, everyone does fall up once in their life.


**N/A from Nia-Chan: I had to do this. I just thought the concept was interesting and it also does apply to them. I really should update Reality, but I'm stumped. I'm asking for help here! I really need it. So, if anyone wants to help please just say so. (I'm really stumped.) anyways, enjoy the show ^^. Reviews are Nice :)**

**...  
**

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

.

D

O

W

N

When you fall, you usually fall downwards.

What if you fell upwards?

Would it feel as if you were falling in love?

But even if you fall in love, your still falling downwards.

How do you fall upwards?

Can you?

Is there anyway?

Jumping, in a way, is falling upwards, but you always fall back down.

If you fly, you always start falling upwards, but always end up falling back down.

If you swing, you fall up but end up falling back down.

Is there anyway to fall up and not fall back down?

In reality, there is no way to fall up.

But there is a way.

I can fall up.

Actually, everyone falls up.

No, not because of the Earth rotating, do we fall up.

But, if you think about it, we do fall up that way too.

It's when you meet your opposite, that you fall up.

Think of it this way, there is a floor and a ceiling. You are standing on the floor and your opposite is standing on the ceiling. You will both fall up to meet each other.

Sometimes you fall in love. Sometimes your rivals. Sometimes they're just _there_.

Either way, you always end up falling up.

I think I've already fallen up.

The truth is, though, I'm not quiet sure I love him or hate him. The minute I first saw him, I had an immediate dislike towards him, yet attraction to him. It was a strange feeling to me. I guess you could say that now, we're sort of friends. Maybe comrades?

"Hey, Rima-Chan!"

Speak of the devil, here he comes.

My opposite.

"Purple Head."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, you could call me Nagihiko."

"If you want, I could call you Cross dresser.

He sighed.

"Purple head is fine."

I grinned at him.

"See? Much better."

He just rolled his eyes again and gave me one of his sloppy grins.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked.

He always walked me home, seeing as he was the only one willing to do so. If he wasn't able to, and no one else was, then that would be when I would call my mom to come pick me up. He was the only real way I could walk home. I just nodded my head.

Walking with him was usually quiet. He'd try to start up a conversation, but it usually didn't work. This time we walked in silence.

It was a comfortable silence.

The thing was, though, that I had a certain question I needed to ask him.

"Nagihiko," I said, breaking the silence. "do you think we can fall up?"

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I kept my face blank.

"Realistically, no. Unless you mean when the Earth is rotating-"

"No, not like that. I mean, do you think we fall up sometime in our life?"

"I'm not quiet sure, actually."

"I think everyone does."

"Why is that?"

"I think everyone falls up to meet their opposite."

"Because their both different?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe you've already meet your opposite?"

"Yes."

"And who may that be?"

I smiled lightly.

"You."

His eyes widened into an incredulous look.

"How am I your opposite?"

"You do many things I can't do, and I do somethings you can't. You must say, in a way, we are both opposites."

His eyes softened and a small smile spread across his face.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

I cracked a smile.

"So, does that make us friends?" He asked hopefully?

I laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I, personally, don't know. Maybe comrades?"

He rolled his eyes for a third time that day.

"Of course _you _would want to be anything other than friends with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Any thing_ other_ than friends?"

He gave a flirty smile. "Yeah, maybe something more."

I just stared at him blankly. "No."

"Awww, come on."

I smirked. "Well, you don't know, maybe I do want to be friends with you."

He gave me a strange look. "Really? You would?"

"Who knows. I, myself, don't."

He narrowed his eyes, a playful smile lighting up his face.

"Then why don't you tell me what your thinking up there?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nope! Never!"

I ran away laughing as he started to chase me. Hmm, maybe we were friends already. I couldn't tell.

Maybe now I was really

P

U

.

G  
N  
I  
L  
L  
A  
F


End file.
